Pecados Capitales
by Chio-san
Summary: En la vida de un demonio los pecados están a la orden del día.


**Titulo: **Pecados Capitales.**  
><strong>

**Sinopsis: **En la vida de un demonio los pecados capitales están a la orden del día.

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes de la historia me pertenece para mi desgracia, si Kuroshitsuji me perteneciera las cosas serían muy diferentes.

**Advertencias: **ninguna. Tal vez un poco de shonen-ai al final.

* * *

><p><strong>Pecados Capitales<strong>

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Cien? ¿Ciento veinte? Hace tiempo que Ciel ha perdido la cuenta. ¿ Para que contar los años de una vida que continuará?

Su antiguo mayordomo le había dicho una vez que la inmortalidad era, ante todo, aburrida. Según él, las horas pasarían lentas, los días serían angustiantes, los meses soporíferos y los años... los años serían una tortura.

Cien o doscientos años más tarde, el ya no tan joven demonio estaba de acuerdo con el que fue su profesor.

Los primeros días como demonio fueron curiosos. Su visión era ahora tan potente como la de un halcón. Su olfato se había agudizado, al igual que su oído. El asma había desaparecido. Se encontraba fuerte, ágil y sobretodo... feliz.

Tal vez esa no sea la palabra más adecuada para describir lo que sentía. Tal vez la palabra despreocupado encajara mejor con la descripción.

Ya no había reina. No había asesinatos. No había pasado. No había venganza. En vez de todo eso, el que fue conde tenía toda una eternidad para hacer lo que quisiera sin que la conciencia (aunque bastante oculta, latente en el fondo de su ser) que poseía cuando era humano le reprochara por sus acciones.

Pero no todo era fácil. Con el paso de los días los pasteles no le llenaban y el té no le complacía.

— Sus hábitos alimentícios están cambiando, joven amo. —le dijo Sebastian a la vez que recogía su porción de tarta de limón y merengue sin probar.

Los días pasaron y el joven demonio se sentía hambriento. Muy hambriento.

— Tal vez sea el momento de explicarle algo.

El antiguo demonio ocupó un sofá de color rojo al lado del asiento de su joven aprendiz.

— ¿Sabes de qué se alimentan los demonios?

Ciel dudó unos instantes.

— Almas, —respondió— te habrías alimentado de mí de no ser por Alois Trancy.

— Exacto.—dijo con una leve risa— A partir de ahora, deberá alimentarse de almas. Una o dos por año deberían ser suficientes. Aun así...

El mayordomo guardo silencio.

— ¿Aun así?

— Joven amo, ¿le han hablado alguna vez de los pecados capitales?

Ciel se removió incomodo en su sillón.

— Deberíamos empezar por el principio entonces. —continuó— Es conocido por todos que, al principio de los tiempos, Lucifer era uno de los ángeles más bellos que existían. No obstante, él deseaba algo prohibido. Deseaba ser igual, o incluso más poderoso, que Dios. Su soberbia y su orgullo le condenaron. Fue exiliado.

— ¿Ese fue el principio de los demonios?

— Exacto.—afirmó— A partir de ese momento, se dice que los demonios se rigen por siete pecados, entre ellos la soberbia.

— ¿Cuáles son? —preguntó Ciel curioso.

Sebastian sonrió.

— Soberbia, —comenzó, contando con los dedos de su mano— gula, avaricia, pereza, ira, envidia y lujuria.

El demonio finalizó su cuenta y observó al joven demonio.

— Tal vez debería cazar algo para usted —dijo abandonado el sofá rojo y avanzando hasta el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Es cierto? —le interrumpió— ¿Nos regimos por ellos?

Sebastian dudó por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— Me temo que eso deberá descubrirlo usted.

Fue a partir de ese instante que el joven demonio comenzó a observarlo todo de una forma distinta. Sus acciones cambiaban y su mundo giraba en torno a esas siete sensaciones.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que experimentó una de esas sensaciones fue casi dos años más tarde de su conversión. Aunque Sebastian, descontento con la situación, casi no mostraba su habitual sonrisa, este se prestaba voluntario para enseñar al neófito. Hacía ya un año y medio que Sebastian y Ciel salían de caza, y aunque el pequeño demonio aún era inexperto, el mayor debía aceptar que su compañía era de agradecer. Tras tantos milenios de soledad, la compañía del que debería haber sido un postre le era grata.<p>

Ciel se alimentaba correctamente, pero aunque no sentía hambre, las ansias por devorar eran cada vez más y más grandes. Esa fue la primera vez que Ciel experimentó la **gula**. Tiempo después comprendería, que la gula no solo podía referirse los alimentos.

* * *

><p>Con cada año que pasaba, el joven demonio aprendía, y poco a poco, el que debió ser su mayordomo por siempre, se convirtió en algo más. Un compañero.<p>

Un compañero con el que pasar el tiempo, con el que viajar. Ciel, aunque nunca lo aceptaría abiertamente, se encontraba feliz de tenerlo a su lado. Y fue en uno de los momentos que compartía con el cuando sintió la segunda sensación.

— ¿Deberíamos pasar por esa tienda que tanto le gusta? —le decía el mayor al más joven cuando algo le interrumpió.

— ¡Sebas-chan! —gritó cierto shinigami pelirrojo que se encontraba, irónicamente, en la acera de enfrente.

Segundos más tarde, con una velocidad sobrenatural, el dios de la muerte se encontraba abrazando (o asfixiando, que se asemejaba mejor a la situación) al demonio.

Fue en ese momento cuando Ciel sintió **celos** por primera vez. Y no le gusto.

* * *

><p>Ya había perdido la cuenta de los años pasados cuando nuevas reacciones envolvieron su cuerpo. Tal vez a eso se referían los humanos cuando lo llamaban adolescencia. Y es que aunque su cuerpo no había cambiado aparentemente, las nuevas sensaciones abundaban. Los sutiles roces de Sebastian ya no eran tan sutiles (al menos por parte de Ciel), y el contacto cada vez era más frecuente. Y cuando sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, ambos se dieron cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Ciel sintió por primera vez lo que era la <strong>lujuria<strong> cuando el espacio entre ambos desapareció. Y esto no le desagrado.

* * *

><p>— Tal vez debería formar un nuevo contrato.<p>

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ciel no muy contento.

El demonio respondió después de unos segundos de silencio.

— El ansia por un alma pura es cada vez más grande para los dos. No podremos soportar mucho más.

Meses después Sebastian haría un contrato un nuevo contrato con alguien que no era Ciel, y así fue como Ciel sintió dos nuevas sensaciones a la vez: **envidia** e **ira**.

* * *

><p>Ciel recordó una vez más como Sebastian le había dicho lo lento que pasaba el tiempo para un ser inmortal. Y él lo recordaba cada día desde que el demonio le abandonó (por poco tiempo según él) para dedicarse a su nuevo contratista. Tal vez el verbo abandonar era un poco fuerte. Tal vez estaba siendo exagerado. Pero en ese momento lo único que tuvo claro Ciel era que la <strong>soberbia<strong> recorría todo su ser a una velocidad infinita. Porque cuando Ciel se cruzó con Sebastian y la chica a la que servía, Sebastian lo miró y por primera vez en toda su vida observó como su fachada de mayordomo era destruida. Porque le miraba a él. Y no a ella.

* * *

><p>Los meses pasaban y la pereza le invadía. Sebastian no volvía y los días de Ciel eran cada vez más y más angustiantes.<p>

La última de las sensaciones llegó en otoño. Las hojas secas de los arboles caían con su habitual color oscuro. Y Sebastian apareció.

— Se acabó. —dijo— Estoy de vuelta.

Ciel sonrió como nunca lo había hecho antes. Era curioso que la muerte de alguien lo alegrara de esa forma.

**Avaricia**. Eso sintió el demonio más joven horas más tarde mientras el mayor enbestía con fuerza. Porque Sebastian era suyo. Y nadie podía cambiar eso.

— Creo que es cierto lo que dijiste. —dijo Ciel mientras jugaba con las sábanas.

— ¿Hmm?

— Los demonios se rigen por los pecados.

Sebastian sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que os haya gustado. Como siempre digo, los reviews me hacen feliz y hacen que mis ganas de escribir continuen. Así que si has llegado hasta aquí deja un review por favor.<em>**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
